Pawn
by The Sky Sage
Summary: I am but a pawn in the great chessboard that consists of Hyrule. When this land is need of help, it is I they call upon, not another. Always the same name, always the same reason. It never changes.


**Pawn**

The Dmgirl: I was searching for pictures of the goddesses of Hyrule when this idea popped out. How does Link take this whole thing? How does he react in face of all of this? The idea got me writing and out came this. It's a bit freaky, I'll admit, but I think I got the whole thing cornered. I tried to be less OOC as possible and tried to imagine thoughts that he probably never had. Anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, neither its characters.

I am but a pawn in the great chessboard that consists of Hyrule. When this land is need of help, it is I they call upon, not another. Always the same name, always the same reason. It never changes. Sometimes, I wonder if I could just back down this whole thing. Yet, I cannot, I would not. I would feel infinity guilty in face of all these dangers. As holder of the Triforce of Courage it is my destiny to save this beloved land. I do not know my parents, I do not even know if I originate from this land, but I know that this land is my home, my mother. It has protected me and molded me into who I am and I can't be anything else but grateful. As thanks, I am to protect it. It is I that will protect it, none other.

Still, I am but a piece of a never ending puzzle held by the goddesses hands. The goddesses... The creators of Hyrule have made me a man with no attachments, no life without adventure and peril. If I am born, it is not without reason. The world of Hyrule is under a menace. Which, I cannot tell until my peregrination ends. They give me no other reason. I am their only potential, their "queen" in a chess game in which the "king" is always under menace. Unfortunately, there is no potential "game over". It never ends, like a cycle or a twirling spiral heading to imminent doom. With all this, even with the fact that I am but a toy in the goddesses' game, I cannot hate them. No matter how hard I try, I cannot. I can only give them respect and thank them. They are the reason I am alive after all. Without them, I wouldn't have a reason in existence.

Yet, my life is but a circle, determined to restart, never end. Ganondorf is meant to come back and I will always be there to fight and defeat him. In this continuous circle, I am not one to know freedom and dignity. I have spanned the entire country, killed a million of foes and raised my head high. Yet all I know is shame and prison. I blame you, Farore, for giving me this courage to face my never ending foes. I give you shame, Nayru, for giving me this wisdom of the land that I can never separate myself of. I cry before you, Din, for giving me this strength that I use to break the walls before me. Still, I can do is close my eyes and bow before you, great goddesses of Hyrule. You are my creators, and none can disobey to the rules you settled. I stay silent, head low and tears wept, and wait until you call upon me again to live another life. My destiny is this, drawn before me and written in permanent ink. I am Hyrule's savior, its hero as the Hylians call me. But none remembers my name, not even the one I marry.

I have many names, Hero of Time, Hero of Winds, Hero of Twilight, the King who called upon the seven sages, the Last Descendant of the Hylian Knights, the Hero of the Four Sword. Yet, none are mine. They are merely images that my people settle with. I do not know if even the creators remember the name they gave me at my first birth as the Hero of Time. I am simply a forgotten soul with only one reason to live, freeing Hyrule from its menace. May it be Vaati, Onox, Veran or Ganon, I _will _appear, I_ will _be there. I will not know why I fight or how many times I have done this before, but I will rise as a simple boy to grow into a hero, only to disappear and fade into oblivion once my task is over.

No one knows me for who I really am. Not even Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. She knows me as the future hero of her land. Not even Midna, Twilight Princess. She knew me as a young selfless man ready to defend his beloved country that he barely even knew. I am but a hero in this land of Hyrule. In every land for that matter. In Holodrum, Labrynna, Termina, Koholint, it is always the same. Do not contradict me, I love this land with all my heart and I live for its safety, their safety. I obey to the rules that I have been told and will obey until the end.

Yet... I cannot help but wonder. What would be life without this pressure? What would be life without being a hero? Would I get bored by just living as myself? I would like to know. Someone tell me. What is life without the pressure of destiny? How is it to be known as yourself, only yourself? Myself, only myself. Not to be, if only for one life, live normally, not be a hero. Just myself, not a savior nor a hero. Not the fighter of Hyrule or any other land, just me, Link...

The Dmgirl: I would really like feedback on this one. It really wasn't easy to write, because I tried thinking FOR Link, which is not one of the easiest ideas. I'll admit, though it's short, it was one of the hardest Fanfics I ever had to right in my entire writing. Thank you for reading. Now, I'm going back on "Creation" and I'll try not to diver again from the subject.


End file.
